1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lactate sensor containing lactate oxidase and a mediator.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that lactate is a fatigue substance produced in the body after exercise. Accordingly, lactate sensors are widely used at training fields or training sites to check the effect of training or the state of training. Meanwhile, it is required that lactate sensors enable easy detection/measurement. However, because the per-unit cost of lactate oxidase used for lactate sensors is higher than that of glucose oxidase used for glucose sensors, lactate oxidase is problematic in that it results in a high sensor cost. In this regard, in order to address this problem, for example, a lactate sensor that contains phosphate in a reaction layer to enhance lactate oxidase activity has been proposed (Japanese Patent No. 3498105).
In addition, there is a method for producing a biosensor such as a lactate sensor, for example, a method that includes the step of forming an inorganic gel layer containing at least a mediator, a surfactant, a buffer, and a layered inorganic compound on the surface of a substrate that has electrodes (Japanese Patent No. 4088312).